Wonder Woman v1 6
Synopsis ;"Wonder Woman and the Cheetah" Wonder Woman is scheduled to appear for a benefit performance for the relief of women and children in Europe. The chairman of the Junior League Committee, Courtley Darling, addresses the auditorium, but the patrons are impatient. They want to see Wonder Woman. Stammering, Darling introduces his assistant Priscilla Rich. Priscilla is miffed that the audience fails to applaud her even in the slightest. After a surprise guest appearance by Diana Prince, Wonder Woman finally comes out on stage. She demonstrates the power of her magic lasso, by tying it around a grand piano, then slinging it over top of the audience members' heads. The next part of the show involves her demonstrating an Amazon training ritual known as the "Ordeal of a Thousand Links". Several stage hands bind Wonder Woman from head to toe with thick, sturdy shackles. They also place a heavy hood over her head, which makes it impossible for her to see or hear anything. The next stage of the act involves submerging Wonder Woman into a large, glass tank filled with water from which she must escape. While the assistants prepare the tank, Priscilla Rich, jealously irritated with Wonder Woman, surreptitiously steals the magic lasso from her hip and uses it to supplement the links of chain binding Wonder Woman's arms and legs behind her back. Priscilla knows that even if she succeeds in breaking the chains, she cannot break her own lasso. Wonder Woman is dunked inside the tank, but cannot break her bonds. She quickly deduces that someone tied her up with her own lasso. After several harrowing moments, Wonder Woman uses her acrobatic skill to loosen the magic lasso and snap the chains. Emerging from the tank, she speaks with Priscilla who feigns concern, but Wonder Woman suspects that she may have been the one who tried to kill her. After the show, Priscilla meets Courtley Darling in the theater office. Courtley is securing the proceeds from the show inside his vault, and Priscilla asks him if that is really a wise idea. She then asks him to take her to dinner at the Jungle Club. Minutes later, Wonder Woman arrives just as Courtley finishes securing the money. She tells him that the committee is throwing a party for her at the 400 Club and asks him to come along. Courtley breaks off his dinner plans with Priscilla in favor of going out with Wonder Woman. Enraged, Priscilla returns home. An evil, malicious side of Priscilla's personality, one long repressed, comes to the surface and takes control of her. As Priscilla stares into her vanity mirror, the image of a Cheetah woman stares back at her. The reflection commands Priscilla to take up her cheetah skin rug and fashion a costume from it. Donning the outfit, the Cheetah takes full command of Priscilla's body. Late into the evening, the Cheetah breaks into the theater office and steals the charity funds from Darling's safe. She then tracks Wonder Woman back to her residence at Diana Prince's apartment. She sneaks through the bedroom window while Wonder Woman sleeps and prepares to drive a dagger into the heroine's chest. She stops short however, citing that "death is too good for her". Instead, she plants the stolen money beneath Wonder Woman's bed. The following morning, Priscilla makes some telephone calls and before long, Wonder Woman is accused of stealing the relief money. Courtley Darling, Priscilla Rich and Diana Prince all appear in Inspector Duncan's office to discuss the matter. Darling is accused of conspiring with Wonder Woman to steal the money. Diana steps out, changes into Wonder Woman, then re-enters the office to state that Courtley is innocent. With such damning evidence, the police have little choice but to arrest Wonder Woman. Soon after, an anonymous person posts Wonder Woman's bail and leaves instructions for her to go to a lawyer's office in the warehouse district. Diana suspects that it is a trap, races to the location regardless. Bursting through the wall of a grain house, Wonder Woman finds the Cheetah holding Courtley Darling at gunpoint. The villainess forces each of them down a deep silo filled with grain. Laughing sinisterly, the Cheetah takes off, leaving them to drown in the grain. The grain pulls at them like quicksand, but Wonder Woman manages to swim through it and rescue Courtley. She leaps at a suspended hook, and together they swing upwards and out of the silo. Racing outside, Wonder Woman finds Steve Trevor and Etta Candy waiting for her. Courtley tells them that Wonder Woman is innocent, and that it was the Cheetah who stole the money and framed Wonder Woman. Suddenly, all four look upward to find the Cheetah setting the roof of the warehouse on fire. The Cheetah turns back, and sees that Wonder Woman escaped from her trap. The roof beneath her collapses, and the Cheetah falls down into the flames, seemingly killed. Wonder Woman suspects that the Cheetah may have actually been Priscilla Rich. ;The Adventures of the Beauty Club ;The Conquest of Paradise To be added Credits *Cover Artist - Harry G. Peter *Writer - William Moulton Marston *Penciller - Harry G. Peter *Inker - Harry G. Peter *Editor - Sheldon Mayer Appearances *Wonder Woman *Etta Candy *Steve Trevor *Cheetah *Courtley Darling *Detective Casey *Inspector Duncan *Phil Darnell *Agnes *Brenda West *Hippolyta *Baroness Paula Von Gunther *Berta *Gail Young *Kay Carlton *Sgt. Doot Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__